Welten des Schicksals Dream or reality?
by Komikron
Summary: Vegeta wacht mit einem Mal im Königspalast auf Vegeta-sei auf- allerdings als Kind! Was ist passiert? War alles vorher nur ein Traum...?


Und noch eine etwas ältere FF... ^^" Nagut, sooo alt ist sie nun auch wieder nicht, aber immerhin... (Es war zumindest die erste, die ich mit dem neuen FF-Systhem bei Animexx veröffentlicht hab). Im Grunde ist diese FF ziemlich eigenartig; ich hatte halt einfach drauflos geschrieben... XD Also nicht wundern, wenn einem das alles ziemlich komisch vorkommt... *rolleyes*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stimmen. Redegewirr; alles durcheinander. Kein klarer Satz, nicht einmal ein Wort ließ sich dort heraushören. Die Bilder der Redenden Personen schienen um ihn herum zu kreisen. Sie kamen ihm alle so bekannt vor. Genau wie ihre Stimmen. Doch verstehen konnte er sie nicht. Auch ihre Bilder schienen sich von ihm wegzubewegen. Er wollte ihnen Hinterher, doch es schein, als waren seinen Beine festgeklebt.  
  
Immer weiter verschwanden die Bilder in der Dunkelheit. Dafür aber wurde das Stimmgewirr immer lauter. Seine Ohren schienen zu platzen. Er hielt dies alles nicht mehr aus; wollte es beenden, aber er konnte nicht. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über diese Geschehnisse. Die Lautstärker erhöhte sich immer mehr; er wollte schreien, doch plötzlich waren die Bilder in der Dunkelheit verschwunden und auch die Stimmen waren verschwunden.  
  
Und statt der Dunkelheit sahen seine Augen gleißendes Licht.  
  
Er blinzelte. Wo war er? Er starrte zu einer Decke hinauf; sah nur Weiß und Helles Licht, das von einer Deckenlampe auf ihn herabschien.  
  
Er setzte sich auf. Das war nicht seine vertraute Umgebung; nicht das, wo er eigentlich hätte aufwachen sollen. Seltsamerweise kam es ihm alles so vertraut vor...  
  
Er sah sich um. Es schein ein Krankenzimmer zu sein, in dem er aufgewacht war. Mit allem, was ein Krankenzimmer so benötigte; inklusive maschineller Lebenserhaltung.  
  
Er sah sich an; saß im einzigen Krankenbett des Zimmers. Die Decke war schneeweiß; wie ein Krankenzimmer halt. Und dann...  
  
Sah er sich selbst an. Seine Hände waren kleiner, seine Finger kürzer als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Und was war das? Unter der weißen Bettdecke schlängelte sich ein befellter Schwanz hervor. Er bekam einen Schreck. Was um Himmels willen war mit ihm passiert?!  
  
Als er in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken an der gegenüberliegenden Wand sah, erkannte er, dass drei Dicke Haarsträhnen in sein Gesicht hingen. Was zum Henker war da passiert...?  
  
Die Tür neben dem Waschbecken öffnete sich. Ein großer stämmiger Mann streckte seinen Kopf hinein. "Prinz Vegeta!!", rief er erstaunt, "Ihr seid endlich zu euch gekommen! Es sollte wohl mal jemand eurem Vater bescheid geben. " Der Gemeinte schluckte. Er kannte diesen Mann, der soeben ins Zimmer getreten war, gut. Und er wusste nun auch, dass sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen allem Anschein nach bestätigt hatten...  
  
"Nappa...", stammelte Vegeta, "Was... ist mit mir passiert...?" "Weißt du das nicht mehr?", fragte dieser erstaunt, "Du hattest einen schweren Unfall bei einer Eroberungsmission. Daraufhin bist du ins Koma gefallen. Das ist jetzt knapp über einem Jahr her..."  
  
Vegeta konnte nicht fassen, was er da gehört hatte. Er fasste sich an den Kopf. "Uuh... und welches Jahr haben wir dann jetzt?" "738", antwortete Nappa. "738?!?!", rief Vegeta entsetzt, "Ja aber das... das geht doch überhaupt nicht!! Freezer hat unseren Planeten doch schon vor einem Jahr zerstört!!" "Was erzählst du denn da?", meinte Nappa, "hat das ganze etwa bleibende Schäden bei dir hinterlassen?"  
  
Vegeta sprang aus dem Bett. "Ich... ach, vergiss es!" Und somit verließ Vegeta das Zimmer. Er sah sich um. Es sah wirklich so aus, wie im Palast von Vegeta-sei. Stimmte es also, was Nappa da erzählt hatte? Wenn ja dann...  
  
Er ging los. Suchte den Thronsaal. Unterwegs fragte er sich, was genau passiert war. Sein Planet wurde nicht zerstört und alles schien so zu sein, wie es sein sollte. Aber er wusste doch genau, dass er ganz knapp als einer der Wenigen überlebt hatte! Und dass er lange Zeit Freezer gedient und später gegen diesen Unterklassekrieger, diesen Kakarott im Kampf verloren hatte!  
  
Kurz vor den Thronsaal traf Vegeta dann auf seinen Vater. 'Verdammt', dachte er, 'den gibt's ja wirklich noch! Ich kapier's nicht...'  
  
"Mein Sohn", sagte der König, "Wie es scheint, geht es dir wieder gut! Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert. ZU lang für einen wahren Saiyajin." Vegeta schluckte. Sein Vater schein sich kein Stück verändert zu haben.  
  
Vegeta sah in an; sah im mitten ins Gesicht, tief in die Augen. Sein Blick war derselbe, an den er sich noch erinnern konnte. Der selbe Blick, mit dem er damals zu Freezer gegangen war, derselbe Blick, mit dem Vegeta seinen Vater zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, kurz bevor er Freezer zum Opfer gefallen war.  
  
"Was ist?", unterbrach der König die Stille, "Kommst du nun?" Vegeta's Gedanken widmeten sich nun wieder dem Aktuellen, doch noch immer schwieg er.  
  
Dann drehte er sich um, von seinem Vater weg, und ging. "Moment mal!", rief ihm sein Vater hinterher, "Wo willst du hin?!" "Ich will verdammt nochmal meine Ruhe", grummelte der Sechsjährige, so leise, dass man es kaum verstand.  
  
Er ging schnurstracks auf sein Zimmer. Vegeta wunderte sich, wieso er dies noch kannte, wo er doch so lange im Koma gelegen hatte. "Alte Erinnerungen verschwinden wohl nie...", seufzte er, betrat sein Zimmer und warf sich auf das dort stehende Bett. Er starrte an die Decke hinauf und dachte nach.  
  
"Wenn ich jetzt hier bin, wenn wir jetzt das Jahr 738 schreiben... Heißt das, dass alles andere... nur ein Traum war? Hab ich nur geträumt, dass Freezer unseren Planeten zerstört hat? Aber dann stimmt ja gar nichts mehr... Dann hab ich auch nie gegen Kakarott verloren..."  
  
Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Vegeta's Gesicht- das war doch ganz gut so. Sein Volk existierte noch und gegen diesen Unterklassekrieger hatte er auch nicht verloren. So musste das sein!  
  
"Aber..." Sein Lächeln verstummte. "Dann war ich auch noch nie auf der Erde... Noch nie... Noch nie... bei... ihr..."  
  
Vegeta sprang vom Bett. Er hatte noch eine Idee. 'Vielleicht ist es ja genau umgekehrt! Vielleicht ist das hier ja auch der Traum! Aber irgendwie ein Scheißtraum...' Um seine Theorie noch einmal zu verstärken, schlug sich Vegeta einmal selbst in den Magen.  
  
Jedoch schmerzte das. Ergo war es doch kein Traum, sondern Realität. Bittere Realität... Vegeta verlies wieder das Zimmer und wanderte Ziellos durch den Königspalast. Er hatte feststellen müssen, dass es doch alles so war, wie Nappa es gesagt hatte und dass diese anderen knapp vierzig Jahre, an die er sich noch so gut erinnern konnte, als hätte er sie gelebt, nur wein Traum waren. Ein Traum, sicher ausgelöst durch eine Gehirnerschütterung oder etwas ähnliches. Ein Traum, nicht die Realität, die er im Nachhinein doch so gerne gelebt hätte. Ein Traum, es war nur ein belangloser Traum...  
  
Inzwischen hatte Vegeta sich einen Teil des Schlossdaches als Aussichtslatz ausgesucht. Von hier konnte er die Hauptstadt des Planeten, seines Planeten überblicken.  
  
Und als er so dastand, überlegte er sich etwas:  
  
'Was wäre, wenn ich mich einfach noch einige Jahre gedulde...? Dann fliege ich eben zur Erde. Geht doch eigentlich auch. Bis dahin hab ich bestimmt nicht vergessen, wo es war...'  
  
Doch ihm kamen schnell Zweifel an seiner eigenen Idee. 'Aber... ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie mich so überhaupt haben will. Die Umstände sind ganz anders, das wird doch nie was...' Er sah wieder auf die Stadt hinunter. Auch sie hatte sich nicht wesentlich verändert.  
  
Er drehte sich um, wieder in Richtung Palast. "Verdammt nochmal!", zischte er und wollte wieder in den Palast hinein, als er eine Energie wahrnahm. Eine seltsame Energie. 'Hm...', dachte er sich, 'das ist also auch noch hängengeblieben... Aber dann kann es doch kein Traum gewesen sein!'  
  
Vegeta sah sich um, suchte nach der Quelle dieser eigenartigen Energie. Von wo kam sie? Vegeta sah niemanden, was die ganze Sache noch unheimlicher machte, als sie für ihn ohnehin schon war.  
  
"Na?", vernahm er eine Stimme, "Schwelgen wir in Träumen? Oder sollte ich besser sagen; in Erinnerungen?"  
  
Vegeta sah auf. Etwas höher auf dem Dach saß ein seltsames Mädchen. Es war definitiv keine Saiyajin, denn ihr Haar war hellgrün und Vegeta konnte keinen Schwanz ausmachen. Ihre Kleidung war in leuchtendes Weiß und Goldgelb getaucht und sie sah Vegeta mit großen, blauen Augen an. Vegeta erstarrte. Dieses Kind war ihm unheimlich...  
  
"Ich wette du fragst dich schon, was das alles auf sich hat; von wegen Traum oder nicht", sagte das Mädchen lächelnd. Vegeta's Blick wurde wieder ernst. "In der Tat", antwortete er nur. "Gut", meinte das Mädchen, "Ich erklär's dir:  
  
Ich bin eine sogenannte 'Botin des Schicksals' und ich bin hier, um dir eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Zuerst solltest du dir aber im Klaren sein, dass weder dein vorheriges Leben, noch dieses hier, in irgendeiner weise geträumt war. Beides ist echt; es sind sozusagen Parallelwelten. Du bist nur in der einen Welt eingeschlafen und in der anderen Aufgewacht. Dein Bewusstsein hat sozusagen eine kleine Reise durch die Dimensionen gemacht."  
  
"Und wozu das ganze Theater?", fragte Vegeta ungeduldig. Die Botin erzählte weiter:  
  
"Das Schicksal hat beschlossen, dir eine zweite Chance als Prinz der Saiyajin zu geben. Wegen 'Guter Führung', um es mal einfach auszudrücken. Das heißt, das Schicksal hat den Punkt, der dein Leben am gravierernsten verändert hat, so verändert, dass es scheint, als sei dies nie geschehen. In deinem Fall ist das die Zerstörung deines Heimatplaneten. Somit hat das Schicksal also eine Dimensionsebene geschaffen, in der alle Saiyajin noch existieren und alles so ist, wie du es dir ab und an zurückgewünscht hast. Dann hat das Schicksal dich, oder besser dein Bewusstsein, hier hergeholt, damit du mal beide Varianten erlebt hast. Das mit dem Koma ließ sich nicht vermeiden..."  
  
Vegeta lauschte gespannt den Worten der Schicksalsbotin. Nun verstand er endlich, was es mit der ganzen Sache von wegen Unfall, Koma, Traum und so weiter auf sich hatte. "Und nun?", fragte er.  
  
"Nun darfst du dich für ein Leben entscheiden", sagte das Mädchen, "Aber eben nur für eines. Denn das Bewusstsein gibt es nur einmal, egal wie viele Nebenwelten es gibt. Also entscheide dich, aber denk dran: Da es das Bewusstsein nur einmal gibt, wirst du in dem Leben, für das du dich nicht entschieden hast, unwiderruflich sterben."  
  
Vegeta konnte es nicht fassen. Er musste sich entscheiden und egal wofür er sich nun entschied, einmal würde er immer sterben. Er schluckte.  
  
"Keine Sorge, du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden", plapperte das grünhaarige Mädchen munter weiter, "Das Schicksal lässt dir für diese schwere Entscheidung zwölf Stunden Zeit. Ich komme dann morgen Mittag wieder hierher und je nachdem, wofür du dich entschieden hast, werde ich die entsprechenden Maßnahmen einleiten. Also bis morgen dann!"  
  
Das Mädchen verschwand im Nichts und ließ nur einen völlig verwirrten Vegeta zurück.  
  
Entscheiden sollte er sich also... Und dort, wo er nicht sein wollte, da würde er sterben ohne jemals zurückkehren zu können. Eine Entscheidung für immer...  
  
Vegeta seufzte und ging wieder in den Palast. Inzwischen war es spät geworden und Vegeta betrat ohne Umschweife sein Zimmer und legte sich ins Bett zum Schlafen. Jedoch nicht, ohne sich Gedanken über diese 'nette Geste' des Schicksals zu machen.  
  
'Wenn ich hier bleibe, sterb ich in der anderen Welt... Und wenn ich dorthin zurückkehre, sterbe ich hier... Verdammt nochmal! Wär ja nicht schlecht, wieder Prinz und irgendwann König zu sein... Aber andererseits kann ich sie doch nicht allein lassen...'  
  
Er fasste sich an den Kopf, bekam Kopfschmerzen, alles um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen. 'Verdammte Scheiße! Was mach ich denn jetzt...?'  
  
Irgendwann war er dann eingeschlafen. Doch einen wirklich ruhigen Schlaf hatte er nicht. Immer und immer wieder sah er Bilder aus der Welt, in der bislang am längsten verbracht hatte. Bilder von der Zerstörung seines Planteten, von seiner Familie, seinen Freunden und Feinden. Es war, als ob sie alle verzweifelt versuchten, ihn zurück zu sich zu holen. Sie schienen alle, als wollten sie ihn unbedingt wieder bei sich haben...  
  
Am nächsten Tag stand er also wieder auf dem Dach des Palastes, an der selben Stelle wie zwölf Stunden zuvor. Seit diesem Treffen hatte sich Vegeta mit niemandem unterhalten, hatte sich komplett zurückgezogen um bis zum letzten Moment noch zu überlegen, wofür er sich nun entscheiden wollte.  
  
"Und?", fragte die Botin des Schicksals, die ihm direkt gegenüber stand, "Wie hast du dich entscheiden?"  
  
Vegeta lächelte, auf seine eigene, unnachahmliche Weise. "Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fragte er zurück. "Naja", meinte das Mädchen, "So in etwa doch..."  
  
Sie erhob die Hand und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger direkt auf Vegeta. "Na dann..."  
  
Das Mädchen schoss auf Vegeta; blitzschnell raste ein schmaler leuchtender Strahl auf ihn zu. Vegeta rührte sich nicht, nahm alles so hin, wie es kam und kommen sollte.  
  
Von der Wucht des Strahls getroffen fiel er das Dach des Palastes hinunter in die Tiefe. Er wusste, nicht mehr lange und alles hier war vorbei.  
  
Langsam wurde ihm Schwarz vor Augen; die Dunkelheit schlich sich immer weiter in seinen Kopf ein.  
  
Doch auch die Bilder kehrten zurück. Die Bilder und die Stimmen, die er gesehen und gehört hatte, als das Schicksal ihn hierher befördert hatte.  
  
Die Bilder wurden mit jeder Sekunde klarer; die Stimmen immer lauter. Diesmal konnte er heraushören, wer was sagte. Diesmal waren die Bilder nicht nur vertraut, nein er wusste, wer wo was machte und wer das war. Diesmal brauchte er den Bilder nicht hinterher zurennen, denn die Bilder bewegten sich auf ihn zu.  
  
Immer schneller, immer klarer erschienen sie vor ihm, bis...  
  
Vegeta riss die Augen auf. Auf seiner Stirn lag kalter Schweiß. Er war verwirrt. War es nun ein Traum gewesen oder nicht? Er zweifelte daran, denn es war alles mehr als nur echt gewesen. Es war die Realität.  
  
Die Decke, die er anstarrte, war so bekannt. Er atmete auf. Endlich war er wieder dort, wo er sein wollte. Es schien sich nichts verändert zu haben; es war, als sei die Zeit stehengeblieben gewesen.  
  
Vegeta drehte seinen Kopf und sah sie, wie sie dort lag und schlief. Er lächelte. 'Na also', dachte er sich, 'Hat sich das auch erledigt. Dieser... belanglose Traum...'  
  
Schritte. Hastige Schritte waren es, die auf den Thronsaal zusteuerten. "Majestät!!", rief ein Saiyajin und platzte in den Thronsaal hinein. "Majestät, es ist eine Tragödie!!" "Was ist denn los...", fragte der König gelassen. "Euer Sohn", schnaufte der andere atemlose Saiyajin. "Man hat ihn auf der Straße liegend gefunden..." Der König hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. "Rückwirkungen vom Unfall?" "Schlimmer noch!", sagte der Berichterstatter, "Der Prinz... er... er ist tot...!" 


End file.
